


Tease

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marking, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles does it on purpose and Peter isn't about to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Temptation
> 
> Could be set in the future and not underage, up to the reader.

"You do it on purpose, don't you?"

Stiles looked up from his book and pulled the pen from his mouth. "Huh?"

Lydia smirked and leaned across the table to whisper, "The oral fixation, sweetie, it's an act."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," was his lofty reply, then he stuck the chewed up pen back in his mouth and returned to his book.

Rolling her eyes, Lydia pushed herself back up then sashayed out of the room, not giving the other occupant a glance.

"Tease."

Stiles pulled the pen out with an exaggerated pop, licked his lips, pink tongue darting out and in, before he shoved the pen back between them.

"You think I can't resist the temptation you present?" The growl was low, deep, and Stiles shivered but didn't look towards the couch, just sucked on the end of the pen and concentrated on the words on the page.

The front door slammed loudly and he jerked slightly.

"And we're alone, just like you planned, and you're right, because I'm not going to resist."

In an instant Stiles was sprawled across the table and sharp, not quite human teeth were dug into his neck, a hard body pressing him down, and he whined and clutched at broad shoulders.

"Mine," Peter growled, working through his own oral fixation by remarking his mate over the permanent scars from his fangs.

Stiles shuddered, spit out the pen and dragged Peter into a hungry kiss. "Mine," he bit back when they finally broke apart for air.

End


End file.
